justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Will Survive
(Classic only) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1978 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (JDU) On-Stage July 21, 2016 (JDU) July 28, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Classic/On-Stage/Mashup) |effort = Low (Classic/On-Stage) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (On-Stage/Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / / (On-Stage) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = On-Stage Mode Party Master Mode |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (On-Stage) |pc = to (Classic) / / (On-Stage) |gc = to (Classic) to (Classic) (Arows) (Classic) (Beta) / / (On-Stage) |lc = Cyan (Classic/Mashup) Orange (On-Stage) |pictos = 95 (Classic) 94 (On-Stage) 91 (Mashup) |nowc = IWillSurvive IWillSurviveOSC (On-Stage) IWillSurviveMU (Mashup) IWillSurvivePMM (Puppet Master Mode) |audio = |perf = Classic Cain Kitsais |dura = 3:18 (Classic) 3:13 (On-Stage) }}"I Will Survive" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a zombie who switches between two forms. The first one is shown at the beginning as a grey-haired, pale-skinned dancer. This dancer is wearing a ripped black suit, a red shirt, and black platform shoes. They also make an appearance in the song for a few seconds later in the song. The next dancer that appears stays for most of the song. They have a more green skin tone, and the suit turns faded blue. Their hair becomes pink. The dancer has glasses hooked onto the shirt. He also a scar on his face, arm, and leg. On-Stage The lead dancer is a female in a loose blue low-cut dress with a slit around her leg area. She closely resembles Gloria Gaynor. There are two backup male dancers: P1 wears black pants and a black shirt with a red vest over it and a blue beret. P3 wears both black shirt and pants with red suspenders and a small blue top hat. Iwillsurviveosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Iwillsurviveosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Iwillsurviveosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background The dance starts off in a dark graveyard with a full moon and a green atmosphere. There is also thick mist. Tombstones of various shapes and sizes with different inscriptions (with one reading I Will Survive) are also visible, as are twisted trees. After the dancer transforms, the graveyard is colored with lights and the tombstones light up. The darkness is cleared and the path lights up in a checkered pattern. During the violin part, two violin players appear. At the very end of the dance, bats appear from the left side of the screen and chase the dancer away. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put both of your hands down at the screen. Gold Move 2: Shake both of your hands. Survive GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Iwillsurvivegm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Survive GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Iwillsurvivegm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game On-Stage There are 2 Gold Moves in the On-Stage routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: *'P1 and P3:' Hit the floor with your right hand. *'P2:' Throw your arms out. IWillGM1.png|Both Gold Moves Iwillsurviveonstagegmingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your right hand next to your face (as if you are holding a microphone). (A Little Less Conversation) ALittle1.png|Both Gold Moves (A Little Less Conversation) Iwillsurvivemashupgmingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game (A Little Less Conversation) Mashup has a Mashup which can be unlocked with Mojocoins. Dancers *''I Will Survive'' *''Hot N Cold'' *[[D.A.N.C.E.|''D.A.N.C.E.]] *Move Your Feet'' *''Le Freak'' *''Wannabe'' *''Superstition'' *[[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] *[[Troublemaker|''Troublemaker]] *''A Little Less Conversation'' GM1GM2 *''Wannabe'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Le Freak'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Firework'' *''Wannabe'' *''Superstition'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Firework'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Will Survive'' Party Master Mode has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *''I Will Survive'' *Voguing/Super Power/Drama Queen/Stretching *Pony Express/Hipster Gym/Wrestler's Skip/Smart Lolita *Fitness/Cyber Poser/Dust/Crooked Slide *Peace And Love/Precious/Push Me Pull Me/Wrestler's Walk *Russian Rumble/Wind Up Pony/Shake It!/Charleston *Wonder Girl/The Thinker/'Starships'/'Where Have You Been' *Sunrise/Rain Dance/Staggered Waves/Happy Girl *Sweet Caresses/Bollywood/Winner/Fitness Punch *Let Me Hear Ya/Christmas Seagull/Bouncer/For You *Pony Express/Hipster Gym/'Flashdance ... What A Feeling'/'Troublemaker' *Fitness/Cyber Poser/Dust/Crooked Slide *Egyptian Walk/Russian Plane/Dreaming Girl/Circus Cancan *Cocktail/Punch It/Sheriff/Catch the Sun *Peace And Love/Precious/Push Me Pull Me/Wrestler's Walk *Russian Rumble/Wind Up Pony/Shake It!/Charleston *Wonder Girl/The Thinker/'She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'/'Follow The Leader' *''I Will Survive'' *Egyptian Walk/Russian Plane/'Love Boat'/'Gentleman' *Cocktail/Punch It/Sheriff/Catch the sun *Wonder Girl/The Thinker/Duck Dance/Dust *''I Will Survive'' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' (Funky) *''Bad Romance'' (Monsters) *''Balkan Blast Remix'' *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Feel So Right'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''Lights (Pink Hair) ' *''Moskau'' *''RADICAL'' '''(Back in the Day) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' (Suit Up!) ' *Teacher'' '''(Costume Party) *''#thatPOWER'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. *Alive And Fabulous *Both Directions *Death Groove *Disco Zombie *Keep it alive *Limb By Limb *Tired Zombie *Side Walk *Zombie Feed *Zombie's Meal *Zombie Music Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Special Halloween Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: Classic *Birthday Beats *Anyone Can Dance *Thrills and Chills *Halloween Songs *All Songs F-J *Chills and Thrills *Unlimited F-J *Halloween * On-Stage *Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa *All Songs F-J *Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa *Unlimited F-J * Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Gloria Gaynor in the series. *In the mashup, Firework s Gold Move is removed. Additionally, there is no pictogram when it occurs. **This element would later be used for the original Gold Move 1 in Firework’s remake. *'' '' is the second routine in which the title of the song appears right before the routine starts. The first time it happened was in Cosmic Girl. *'' '' (On-Stage) has a glitch where P3 may disappear from the dancer selection menu. *In I Will Survive (On-Stage), P3's pictograms are slightly darker than P1's pictograms, unlike the other On-Stage modes. This is likely because of the moves during the second verse and outro where they stand behind P2 at the same time. *Unlike the other On-Stage routines that were released on , every light in this routine is on for the entire routine, unlike in *The Classic coach s glove glitches to pink when it gets close to his hair. **The same glitch happens around the dancer s left eye. Also, his hair glitches to green a little, and the scar on his arm glitches to red at times *In the Classic routine, the light from the lightning stays on for the whole routine in . **Also, once the moon turns into a disco ball, it stays like that for the rest of the routine. *The Classic coach appears in a sticker in . *In beta development, the name for was incorrectly shown as "I will survive" (without capital letters). *The song switch caption on Just Dance 2014 Party Master Modes sometimes glitches out and displays "Love you like a love song 3rd line" Gallery Game Files Iwillsurvive cover generic.png|''I Will Survive'' Iwillsurviveosc cover generic.png|''I Will Survive'' (On-Stage) Iwillsurviveosc.jpg|''I Will Survive'' (On-Stage) (Remake) SJOP41 03d072b0 14.png|''I Will Survive'' (Mashup) Iwillsurvive cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) IWillSurvive_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Iwillsurviveosc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (On-Stage) Iwillsurvive_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Iwillsurviveosc cover albumbkg.png| album background (On-Stage) Iwillsurvive banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Iwillsurviveosc banner bkg.png| menu banner (On-Stage) Iwillsurvive map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Iwillsurviveosc map bkg.png| map background (On-Stage) Iwillsurvive cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) IWillSurvive_BC.jpg| cover (Classic, Updated) IWillSurvive1024.png| cover (Classic) Iwillsurviveosc cover@2x.jpg| cover (On-Stage) Iwillsurviveosc cover 1024.png| cover (On-Stage) 106ageb.png|Avatar on (Classic) 106.png|Avatar on and later games (Classic) 200106.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300106.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) 583.png|P2 s avatar (On-Stage) 200583.png|P2 s golden avatar (On-Stage) 300583.png|P2 s diamond avatar (On-Stage) I will survive pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) IWillSurviveSprite.png|Pictograms (On-Stage) In-Game Screenshots iwillsurvive jd2014 menu.png|''I Will Survive'' on the menu Iwillsurvive jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Iwillsurvive jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) iwillsurvive jd2018 menu.png|''I Will Survive'' on the menu iwillsurviveosc jd2018 menu.png|On-Stage on the menu iwillsurvive jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) iwillsurviveosc jd2018 load.png| loading screen (On-Stage) iwillsurvive jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) iwillsurviveosc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (On-Stage) iwillsurvive jd2014 gameplay 2.png| gameplay (Classic, preview) Promotional Images iwillsurvive promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach (Classic) iwillsurviveosc promo coaches.jpg|Promotional coaches (On-Stage) iwillsurvive promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) iwillsurviveosc promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay (On-Stage) Beta Elements iwillsurvive promo gameplay 2.jpg|Beta background (Classic) ui lobby avataricons generic3.png|Beta avatar (Classic) Ui popups howto image onstage 2.png|Beta gameplay 1 (On-Stage) iwillsurviveosc promo gameplay 2.jpg|Beta gameplay 2 (On-Stage) iwillsurviveosc promo gameplay 3.jpg|Beta gameplay 3 (On-Stage) Ui popups howto image onstage wiiu.png|On-Stage Beta version used for a tutorial screen Others Iwillsurviveinthemenu.gif| menu progression 11086968 1604018019811803 1342566425 n.jpg|On-Stage glitch Screenshot (10).png|Glove glitch Screenshot (11).png|Glitch around the eye Intro title.png|Intro Title iwillsurvivebg1.png|Background 1 I Will Survive BG.png|Background 2 iwillsurvivebg2.png|Background 3 40DA904C-E428-447A-AF38-26C3D6474CF4.jpeg Videos Official Music Video Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive (Official Video) Teasers I Will Survive - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Will Survive - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Танец Just Dance® 2014 - I Will Survive (Mash-Up) by Gloria Gaynor (PS Move) I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor Just Dance Wii U Just Dance Now - I Will Survive 5 Stars Just Dance 2016 - I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor - 100% Perfect FC 12 Just Dance 2017 - I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor I Will Survive - Just Dance 2018 I Will Survive - Just Dance 2019 I Will Survive - Just Dance 2020 'On-Stage' Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive On Stage Just Dance Unlimited - I Will Survive On Stage I Will Survive (On-Stage) - Gloria Gaynor Just Dance Now I Will Survive (On Stage) - Just Dance 2017 I Will Survive (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Just Dance 2014 I Will Survive (Mashup) 5 Stars 'Party Master Mode' Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive Party Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) References Site Navigation es:I Will Survive de:I Will Survive Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Gloria Gaynor Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Shortened Songs Category:Lead & Backup Trios